


god must be proud, we're parting with a smile on our faces

by angelnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnana/pseuds/angelnana
Summary: best friends, too little too late confessions, and the last love song.





	god must be proud, we're parting with a smile on our faces

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. 
> 
> (feedbacks are always appreciated!)
> 
> (song of the fic: f(x) feat. d.o's goodbye summer)

it was three in the morning when jeno threw pebbles onto jaemin's window, knocking and waking up the latter. thinking that jeno maybe wanted a cup of noodle and a friend to eat with, jaemin opened his window, letting jeno in with such a little effort because jeno had been doing this for too long to not remember every edge and curve of jaemin's house. turned out, jeno just wanted to talk. they sat on jaemin's room, in front of the television that reran some old historical drama people wouldn't watch because of this ungodly hour. jeno brought his guitar with him, setting it on his lap and running his fingers lightly against it. jaemin sat with his knees folded, one cheek on top of them, watching jeno with hooded eyes, heavy with sleepiness.

 

"you know," jeno started, jaemin hummed. "i sometimes think that we could be more than just friends."

 

"best friends? we already are."

 

"no, so much more than that."

 

"super mega giga best friends?"

 

"jaemin, that's so..., yesteryear."

 

jaemin chuckled. jeno hummed a familiar song, _their_ song, between the sound of his strummed guitar, serenading jaemin—slowly lulling him into sleep that was so, _so_ close, but jeno just had to cut it midway with a head turn, and a melancholy smile playing on his lips.

 

"honestly, jaemin, i like you," he said— _confessed_ , "more than just a friend. i have for a long time. isn't it crazy? but i could never tell you because we are best friends."

 

jaemin's quiet chuckles turned into a laugh, a big and loud laugh, until he stopped himself because his parents were downstairs, sleeping soundly in their room. he whisper-laughed, eyes glistening with tears. not the sad ones, the..., he didn't know. the happy ones? confused? the _finally, we realized?_

 

"oh my god, jeno," he had to wipe away the unshed tears before talking, "i've been liking you for a while, too. you're right, it's crazy. we are crazy, because we both know we are never meant to be."

 

jeno took his turn to laugh, fortunately remembered to keep the sound as quiet as he could. they laughed, but honestly, no one really knew what did they laugh at. their fate, of too little too late confessions? or how the world was kind enough to not break their friendship despite the feelings? jaemin could see the tears forming in jeno's left eye, and he reached out to wipe them away. (and, he hoped they weren't there because jeno was sad—he hoped they were relieved tears. the tears of _finally i let it out_.) jeno stopped laughing, they stopped eventually, and felt a smile stretching on their faces.

 

"i feel so relieved to finally tell you," jeno said, jaemin nodded in agreement. (and in relief, too. jeno wasn't hurt, he didn't hurt jeno. _maybe_.) he touched jeno's guitar, picking one string until it made a sound. jaemin requested, "play me something." jeno smiled, taking the guitar on a more comfortable position, strumming lightly to make a soft sound. and then he proudly claimed, "this is going to be the last love song for you. listen."

 

 

_—the story ended without even starting._

 

 

 

 

("hey. but we're still us, aren't we?"

 

"yeah, us. always."

 

"okay. i love you."

 

"i love you, too.")

**Author's Note:**

> i have another draft to write and it could... be... a sequel for this, i'm not really sure. should i? shouldn't i? i still want to see my nomin babies happy.


End file.
